uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Xavier
Professor Charles Xavier is a world-renowned geneticist and sociologist, known as the leading mind in Mutant-Human relations. He also is secretly the founder of the Uncanny X-Men. Background Charles Francis Xavier was the first and only son of distringuished nuclear scientist Bryan Xavier. Bryan died soon after Charles was born, and his mother soon after married Bryan's lab partner Kurt Cain. Charles, along with his mother, Kurt and Kurt's son from a previous marriage Cain, all moved into the Xavier mansion located in Westchester, NY. Kurt quickly showed his real colors, ignoring Charles' mother and abusing his sons. Charles became more dedicated to his schoolwork as a way to have something that he could own. And soon, his life would change forever when he began to realize that he could hear the thoughts of others. Charles Xavier discovered he was a mutant, born with psychic abilities. Scared and confused by his new abilities, Charles became more insular and dedicated to his schooling. He graduated early from college, partially because he could directly read what every teacher was attempting to teach, and attended Harvard where he received a double-major in sociology and genetic science. He met Moira Kinross, a Scottish geneticist student whom he shared several passions with, and soon the two shared a passion for each other. The students had a short, but fiery, relationship that ended just as passionately, despite both agreeing to remain professionally friendly. Charles, meanwhile, decided that he needed to see the world to get an idea of what he wanted to do in it. In an attempt to see the best and worst of men, Xavier enrolled in the military as a field medic, hoping to do some good out of a conflict that felt so wrong. He become disillusioned soon after, and began to travel around the world. He traveled to Israel, where he met a man named Erik Lehnsherr. The two became fast friends, revealing to each other that they both had amazing abilities that they couldn't explain; for Erik, his secret was the ability to bend the laws of magnetism to his will. Lehnsherr was the first person that Xavier ever admitted his powers to, and they both decided to fight for the rights of people like them, those born with secret and amazing abilities. While they disagreed about method, they each had the upmost respect for each other. Charles eventually moved on to his next destination, hiking through the Himalayas in search of others like him. He eventually met a being calling himself Lucifer, but unlike Lehnsherr, Lucifer acted aggressively towards Xavier, attacking him and causing a major spinal injury. Paralyzed and afraid, Xavier spent the next six months going through physical therapy in a Indian hospital. Through the process, he decided two things. One, he decided that not everyone who has been blessed with amazing abilities is going to use them responsibly. And two, that unless there was someone there to guide the next generation of mutants, most would have a good chance of turning out like Lucifer. After recuperating as much as he could, the now paraplegic Xavier traveled to Scotland to visit an old friend. Moira Kinross, now MacTaggart, had been running a study of what caused the mutant phenomenon. Xavier, desperate to know the cause of mutation, revealed his secret to Moira and began assisting her team in searching for the secret of mutancy. The project went on for another ten years before the breakthrough they needed was reached: the x-gene that was the genetic hallmark of mutants was located. The MacTaggart Group released their findings, drastically changing the discussion about the place mutants have in the world. However, militant anti-meta groups were already being formed around the world, and no wealth of scientific evidence was going to slow them down. Frustrated and concerned about the possible ramifications of the growing anti-meta sentiment, Xavier started to speak publicly in favor of peaceful human and meta co-existence. Through the process, he kept his identity as a mutant a public secret as he began the process of telling more and more people privately. Xavier's celebrity rose, and parents with mutant children began to bring their children to Xavier's seminars and lectures. He began meeting with some mutants one on one, offering counseling, using his psychic abilities to offer extensive mental training to help youngsters control their abilities. These private tutoring experiences were instrumental in beginning his plans for what would be his life's legacy: a school that would tutor young mutants, giving them both haven from a world that hates and fears them as well as an environment to learn to control their powers. Xavier began the process of turning the Xavier family estate, now solely his residence, into an institute of learning. Despite his best interest, human-mutant relations were tense as ever, including the first sightings of a man calling himself Magneto. While the press was baffled as to the pro-mutant militant terrorist's actual identity, Xavier instantly recognized Lehnsherr as the man behind the purple helmet. The scope of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters expanded, serving as the training grounds as well for an elite force of mutant freedom fighters to offer an alternative to Magneto's "By Any Means Necessary" philosophy. He began recruiting his charter freshman class, and in 1996, the charter class of the Xavier School began. And in secret, the first class of X-Men began their training. In the past 15 years, the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters has been slowly building towards Xavier's utopian dream, Xavier himself Is still active headmaster and teaches a few high level courses. And he also serves as the spiritual and emotional leader of the X-Men, the most controversial group of superheroes in America. Personality Idealist: A large part of what drives Charles Xavier is the absolute faith that human history always leans towards acceptance and unity. He believes that even the most hateful people can be brought over to the viewpoint of equality and hope, and that no one is "too far gone". Analytical: Xavier is not exactly a fast mover; for the most part, he is much more prone to looking at a situation from multiple angles, multiple times, and consider every possible outcome to every possible action. After he feels the situation has been properly weighed and considered, and only then, he will finally make a decision. On a related note, Xavier is a very good chess player. Caring: Despite not being terribly good at long-term relationships, Xavier cares deeply about the suffering and pain of others. Part of this is due to residual telepathic empathy, and partially because he has seen so much pain that he strives to do something to relieve it in others. It is precisely because of this quality that he has developed a father-like relationship with several of the students at the Xavier School, especially those that feel like outcasts. Studious: Despite having more degrees than he knows what to do with, Xavier recognizes that he always has more to learn. He is one of those oddities that actually enjoys reading long-winded, complex essays as well as teaching in an attempt to spread information. Any free time that Xavier has to himself is almost universally spent reading scientific and artistic journals, informing himself of what the newest trends and movements are and constantly attempting to stay ahead of the curve. Powers Charles Xavier is a mutant born with the genetic ability to read and manipulate other people's minds. Between ongoing practice and natural proficency, he has earned the title of the world's greatest telepath. Without any technological assistance, Xavier is able to keep solid telepathic communication with a target of his choosing, as long as he know her or his location, up to 250 miles away. He is also able to communicate with nearby crowds of people, projecting his thoughts to around 300 people with ease. Besides just reading people's thoughts and speaking directly to them, Xavier is also able to create full sensory illusionary hallucinations. These hallucinations can only be as complex as Xavier's attention will allow, including convincing someone that there entire surroundings are completely different from how they really are. Any belief on the target's part that what the viewer is seeing isn't real will cause the hallucination to waver and eventually fade. Xavier's abilities go far past simple communication and illusion, however. He has the ability to rewire memories, either implanting false replacements or simply creating blocks to significant or specific portions of the target's current accessible memory. He can also drastically change a target's personality, causing them to become more aggressive, docile, passionate or apathetic. He also is able to remove similar blocks and manipulations placed by other telepaths, as well as place mental wards that will block significant telepathic attacks. He has placed several such wards on his own mind, but is still vulnerable to attack, especially from those who he actively allows telepathic communication with. Skills Charles Xavier has been an academic for most of his life, giving him a broad background of knowledge both for teaching and personal use. His personal interests and strengths cover a wide variety of topics, including social sciences, genetics and classic literature. He can read both Greek and Hebrew, and has a doctorate in Sociology with an emphasis on social engineering, and more masters degrees than he can count. Xavier has proved himself a charismatic figure, both on a personal and global level. He is an excellent public speaker, talking about complex issues with both passion and clarity. This has also been used as an instructor as part of his school, as well as an able counseler. His psychic abilities also are useful in reading people, and knowing how to speak with them. During his time in the army, Xavier served as a medic. As such, he knows the basic ways to keep a man alive as well as how to administor medicine and anti-biotics. He also learned how to handle, clean and fire most modern weaponry, as well as an extended piloting background. Boons Xavier is one of the leading minds in the field of mutant relations and genetic politics. This allows him a certain amount of fame (and infamy, in certain circles) and is often invited to either speak or just attend conferences around the world related to meta and mutant rights. His extensive academic career and prestige has als allowed him to generate a large network of world experts that he can personally call friends, offering him information beyond even just his own extensive training and experiences. Most of these connections are deep admirers of Xavier, and as such are eager to impress and endear themselves to him. Xavier is not above taking advantage of this for his own gain. The Xavier family was substantially wealthy, and as the sole heir of most of his family's wealth, Charles has been gifted with quite a family treasury, one that he has actually increased using smart (and occasionally psychically informed) investments and collecting large appearance sums for various speaking arrangements. He has used his substantial wealth to purchase state-of-the-art technology to fill his family's already impressive estate. He is also the founder of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters as well as the X-Men, the leading force in the fight for mutant rights. While he is technically the leader of both groups and considers it his responsibility to protect them, he would be defended tooth and nail by any current or past student, and doubly so by those involved in his special task force, fully devoted to his dream of mutant and human equality. Flaws Handicapped:Xavier is unable to feel or use anything from the waist down due to a spinal injury. As such, he is mostly confined to his wheelchair when he isn't sleeping. His medical contacts have told him that spinal recovery surgery could possibly give him the use of his legs back, but as of yet he has not made any moves in this direction. Controversial: Few topics are as hot button in the current political spectrum as the rights of superhumans, and Charles Xavier has put himself squarely in the middle of the debate. As such, he has been pegged as both a hero and a threat, and death threats are fairly consistent. Xavier has no intention of backing down from his position, and the issue of mutant rights show no sign of going away anytime soon, causing him to put himself in more and more crosshairs as public enemy number one. Personal Code:If he wanted to, Xavier could touch the mind of everyone in the world and force them to agree with him, remaking the world as he sees fit. Unfortunately, he also has a fair amount of respect for human decency and free will. As such, he has a few rules, chief among them that he will never make any telepathic adjustments to people without their expressed consent. This has made his life much more difficult, but he can sleep better at night. The Dream: For most of his adult life, Xavier has been dedicated to single goal: a future where mutants and humans can live peacefully. To this end, his life has become somewhat consumed, with his every action defined by this one goal. As a result, relationships have suffered, especially anything that is not related to the dream. He is a failed father, a failed lover, a failed friend, all of which would surprise the students who seem him as such a warm encourager. But of course they would; they fit into the dream quite nicely. Logs Including Charles Xavier 2010-07-20: Welcome To The Family, Talia: Xavier welcomes Nocturne to the mansion 2010-07-30: Inside a Jean Mind: Xavier attempts to help Jean Grey remember a mysterious gunman Category:NPC Feature Character Category:X-Men